Crimson Stars
by Heather M. Neill
Summary: Ever since human technology advanced to the point of space travel, the Vampire Elizabeth Chevalier has wished to see the stars. Now, and finally in space she meets Shepard and joins her team to save the universe. Eventual Thane/OFC! Rated M. ME1/2/3
1. Prologue: Dreams and Drama

**A/N: Greetings Readers. This is my first FanFiction that I have written and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

**Crimson Stars: Mass Effect 1/2/3 has been one my favourite video games of all time, and I felt like adding a supernatural twist to it – hence my main OC being a Vampire in outer space. It will start from the first game and I will take it through to the last. Various romances throughout, but ultimately ending with Thane. Dialogue, settings, and much more will change to suit my story.**

**FanFic Info: Violence / Language / Lemons / Racism.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware holds all rights to the Mass Effect Trilogy – I only own Elizabeth and various OCs. **

**Please review.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Dreams and Drama**_

"Elizabeth, you're insane child! Our kind does not belong in space" hissed a tall man with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a neat pony-tail, pale skin and striking white eyes with slivers of silver around the pupil.

The woman he spoke to who looked no more than twenty-one years of age smiled up at the sky with a longing glinting in her bright, crimson eyes.

"I tire of Earth, Llewellyn" sighed the young woman sadly while turning to face the man leaning against a cargo container.

"How many centuries have you and I travelled every bit of land this planet has to offer? There is no more to see here, no more to do. My very soul calls to the stars Llewellyn!" stated Elizabeth, excitement seeping through to her lilting voice at her last sentence.

"Alright, say you manage to slip on board of a cargo freight or merchant vessel yes? What do you do when you step foot on a planet? Do you think they're just going to let you through the security scanners when the systems show you don't have a heartbeat, or you produce no records of your existence? What about when your thirst flares up and you take a bite out of an alien? You don't know if their blood is compatible with our bodies. So much can go wrong for you…" Llewellyn stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders while giving her a sad smile.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Elizabeth, I know full well you can take care of yourself, it is not as if firearms can do much harm to us anyway. But I still worry about you. You've been part of my coven for centuries and I think of you as a daughter"

Elizabeth looked into Llewellyn's pearlescent eyes, her own crimson ones pooling with venom tears. Llewellyn was her sire and had been by her side since she re-awakened to the world back in the 12th century. Their father-daughter bond was strong, but here on this exhausted planet her soul was growing dim. She longed to see the black void up past the heavens, to see the wonders the universe had on offer – but she could not do it if her feet were still rooted to planet Earth.

"I shall miss you, father. But I have to do this, otherwise I shall grow bitter over time and become nothing more than an empty shell. Please give your daughter your blessing, for she cannot travel the stars with a light heart if it were not given"

Llewellyn pulled the raven haired beauty to his chest for a hug and stood like that for what seemed to be forever. They both pulled out of the embrace and Llewellyn held Elizabeth by the shoulders at arm's length.

"It seems that our coven will be having a farewell soiree for you my dear" said Llewellyn as he grinned down at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth beamed, a large grin spread itself across her plump blood-red lips before both Vampires turned to face the setting sun, watching as various ships came to and fro from the docking bay.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Citadel..._

"This is an **outrage!**"


	2. Chapter One: Out of the Shadows

_**Chapter One: Out of the Shadows**_

_Three days later…_

Elizabeth stalked through the air vents of the Citadel as quietly and as lithely as a cat. Three days ago she arrived in space via cargo vessel. She hid inside one of the crates and luckily went undetected as it passed through security, thanks to her non-existent body heat and heartbeat. She managed to crawl up into the air vents, a perfect place for her to watch the various on-goings on the space station while her body grew accustomed to the scents of all the various species.

She found all the new species' blood to be…intoxicating. Exotic and flavourful. If she were a younger vampire, it would have been a bloodbath down there by now. Each scent so unique, so strong she could taste it on her tongue. Venom ran down her chin and dripped onto the cold steel of the vent as a particularly delicious scent of one of the Asari wafted close to her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as her throat started to burn from the never ending thirst. She was safe from security now as she was already inside the Citadel and had spent enough time observing the various aliens and humans alike from the shadows. Now, all that mattered was feeding. As she found a secluded area she jumped down from the vents all the while imagining what Asari blood looked and tasted like. Was it blue like their skin? Purple or pink? Or was it red just like humans? These thoughts plagued her as she expertly stalked the Asari heading through the Lower Markets ward.

As Elizabeth followed the Asari, she made sure her ebony coloured hood was securely hiding her face. She did not want to startle the denizens with her red eyes and deathly pale skin, after all she seemed human at first glance, but just look closer and then slight suspicion arises.

She followed the Asari through to a large corridor that lead to a seedy little club called Chora's Den. She waited a moment in the shadows as the Asari turned around as if the proverbial hair on the back of her neck had stood up. She visibly shook her head before the doors swished open for her. Elizabeth stepped out of the shadows and casually walked towards the door as if she were a patron. She gave two Turian goons a suspicious glance as it looked as though they were waiting for someone – and not for a friendly chat either.

The loud and bright club was filled with drunken citizens, mercenaries, perverts and criminals. Asari and human dancers alike swayed on top of a circular platform above the bar itself as well on dance tables around the club. She sniffed out the delicious exotic floral scent of the Asari and found her to be in a skin-tight and very revealing deep-red outfit dancing on a table to the right side corner of the club.

Elizabeth walked to the bar and lightly leaned against it while waiting for the barmaid. A young human woman with ginger shoulder length hair walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, what can I get for ya?" asked the barmaid in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"What do you recommend?" replied Elizabeth effectively dazzling the human with her silky voice.

"Uh…The…the Supernova is pretty g-good – one moment" she scurried off retrieving a glass and various bottles of alcohol and mixers.

Elizabeth tapped her long fire-engine red nails on the surface of the bar countertop while casting her predatory gaze towards the Asari dancing on her table in front of an unoccupied chair. She envisioned the warm velvety rivulets of liquid flowing down her throat and effectively keeping the monstrous thirst sated and at bay for a few days.

"Here ya go, e-enjoy miss" the barmaid said as she rubbed the back of her neck looking like a nervous schoolgirl.

"Thank you my dear" replied Elizabeth as she took the glass for appearance's sake and stalked towards the Asari while flashing her a seductive smile which nearly threw the blue dancer off balance on the table.

* * *

_Six minutes later…_

"Wait! look" whispered Shepard harshly to Kaidan and Ashley as they poked their heads around the corner leading to the large corridor in front of Chora's Den.

"Saren's men…only two of them by the looks of it" stated Ashley as she spied the two Turians.

"Well then what are waiting for?" stated Kaidan as all three shot out from their cover and rained bullets upon the two goons.

Shepard rolled forward with her shotgun and crouched behind a pillar while gunfire still rang throughout the ward. The goon closest to her was occupied in battle with Kaidan which gave her an opening that she would make good use of. Just as the Turian evaded one of Kaidan's singularity biotic attacks, Shepard rolled out from her cover and shot the Turian right between the eyes, leaving a large and bloody gaping hole in his head as he fell close to the entrance of Chora's Den.

Ashley's opponent was laying face first on the ground a few feet away in a bloody heap.

"That looks like all of 'em" stated Shepard as herself and her squad put away their weapons.

As the door opened for the three of them, their path was blocked by a young woman clad in form fitting black clothing. Her pale fists balled on either side of her while her nostrils flared. She looked quite feral.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Shepard softly, ever the paragon.

The woman's eyes snapped open to meet her gaze and the three soldiers were startled by the piercing, wild crimson red eyes that glared their way. Before more could be said, the woman pushed between Shepard and Kaidan making both stumble to the ground before she sped through the ward and out of sight.

"What the hell?" Ashley bit out, confusion marring her tanned face.

"I don't know…" said Shepard as intrigue overtook her mind. She stared at the corridor for a minute longer before the three of them continued into the club hoping to find Harkin.


End file.
